


surrender

by bov_li_ttle



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: During Canon, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Missing Scene, Other, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bov_li_ttle/pseuds/bov_li_ttle
Summary: Сасаки капитулирует без малейших колебаний, стоит Акире протянуть к нему руки.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Mado Akira
Kudos: 2





	surrender

Комната не имеет цвета. Она — переливы серого, от самого светлого, почти белого, до тёмного оттенка-собрата чёрного. Гладкий, скользящий и чушуйчато переливающийся изящным змеиным телом — шторы. Шероховатый и отдающий перламутровым — занавески. Матово-неровный, режущий глаз бледностью — потолок. Близкий к белоснежному с россыпью тёмных кругов-горошин — постельное бельё. Сасаки останавливает пальцы, водящие бездумно по одеялу, и чуть вздрагивает кончиками пальцев. Кажется, что подушечки потеряли чувствительность от долгого соприкосновения с тканью. Движение глазных яблок причиняет боль; Сасаки поднимает руку к лицу и чуть щурится, вглядываясь в неё и пытаясь найти на ладони пыльные следы серой пыльцы, но их нет, хотя она щекочет ноздри, дразня разочаровывающе ненаступающим чихом, и пытается проникнуть в лёгкие, по крупицам оседая на них.

Поворот головы подобен движению старого до наименования древностью механизма. Светлый затылок. Пряди разложены идеальными широкими полосами, словно их отгладили и заламинировали, придавая вечную и неизменную форму. Хочется увидеть лицо Акиры, но он не решается двинуться ещё как-либо и остаётся лежать, смотря на её затылок и мерное покачивание плеч на вздохах. Время тянется незаметным человеческому глазу движением озёрной воды, когда, замычав, девушка медленно переворачивается на другой бок, лицом к Сасаки. Взглядом, точно мазком кисти, тот обводит полные молочно-белые груди, отличающиеся на тон или два от цвета всего тела — пару дней назад Акира вернулась из недельного отпуска, куда её чуть ли не насильно отправили, чтобы прийти в себя. Акира вернулась, а Сасаки встретил её, схватившись за голову и скуля от желания заткнуть разъедающий разум голос. И они сидели на полу его кабинета, пока Сасаки, закрыв глаза, слушал пульсацию в собственных висках, стучащую о прижатые к ним пальцы Акиры.

— Пойдём после работы ко мне, выпьем, — кивнула она на выходе из кабинета. Сасаки успел отметить, как загорела её кожа и как выгорели волосы на палящем морском солнце, превращая Акиру в живые контрасты. Он кивнул.

В тот вечер они не были пьяны, это точно — Акира разлила по бокалам, сладкое, словно виноградный сок, шипучее вино, но они едва по глотку сделали, сидя рядом на диване, а потом она с притуплённым удивлением спросила, неужели Сасаки никогда у неё не бывал прежде. Нет, не бывал — неловко поднявшись, Акира предложила показать квартиру, словно в ней было что-то запредельное, вроде потрясающего эксклюзивного дизайна или висящих на стенах репродукций знаменитых картин, а то и оригиналы собственной персоной. Бокал Сасаки оставил на журнальном столике перед диваном, а Акира свой из рук не выпустила, обеими ладонями поддерживая стеклянный бутон и нервно потирая между пальцев тонкую ножку. В спальне была полупрозрачная синяя темнота — пройдя в комнату и на считанные секунды растворившись в этом мраке, Акира зажгла лампу на прикроватной тумбочке. Желтоватый свет немного рассеял темноту, но не уничтожил её. Бокал наконец был оставлен; выдохнув, Акира выпрямилась, устремляя взгляд в сторону окна, где небо подсвечивалось городскими огнями, словно лёжа на перине их свечения. Она жила здесь одна — Сасаки как-то резко понял эту и прежде известную, но какую-то придымлённую истину. Одиночество ощущалось в паре семейных фотографий, обрамлённых скромными деревянными рамками, на стенах, в строгой и привычной Акире аккуратности сложенных и расфасованных по шкафам вещей.

— Думаю, голос в голове ещё страшнее, чем молчание, — её интонации были пониженные, словно глухое звучание контрабаса, когда прикасаются к его струнам. Не зная, что ответить, но отчаянно желая найти слова, Сасаки приоткрыл рот и силился выдавить из себя хоть один связный звук, но попытки эти были как старание давлением пальцев заставить гнойник прорваться — больно до слёз, но бессмысленно. — Тебе страшно от этого? — обернувшись к нему, Акира посмотрела так, что сердце защемило сразу со всех сторон, обвесив его прищепками тут и там, как новогоднюю ель. Разрозненные мысли по-прежнему не связывались воедино, и Сасаки смог лишь промычать, жуя губы и глядя на Акиру, которая смотрела требовательно… И совсем не по-начальски, потому что обычно, когда она хочет напомнить о разнице в статусе, глаза Акиры застывают непроницаемой толстой коркой шершавого льда, о которую разбить ладони в кровь ничего не стоит, если поскользнуться и упасть. Сглотнув, Сасаки отчётливо почувствовал, как тело его кренится, падая.

Что-то спонтанное и до прозрачности понятно, что единичное. Рот вжался в рот — Акира первой сделала шаг назад, а Сасаки через полуопущенные ресницы заметил, что там стояла кровать. Он закрыл глаза, просто позволяя произойти тому, что накрывало, что зудело под кожей, что звенело в ушах, что отдавало миражной солью на языках.

В этом не было пылкой страсти, остающейся липким слоем пота на коже, не было запредельной нежности, от которой щемит не только в груди, но и во всём теле, сминая кости, как плавленые пластмассовые трубочки. Было ощущение чего-то родного, домашнего — ссутуленные плечи Акиры и её неловко, в чем-то неуклюже разведенные колени и устремленный в отрезок между стоп взгляд, её лёгкие, в полутьме похожие на дрожащую ртуть волосы, прикосновение к которым вызвало у Сасаки замешательство, потому что он не знал, имеет ли право пропускать эти пряди сквозь пальцы, хотя кожа обоих скользила друг по другу, солоновато пахнующая и запечатлевающаяся терпкостью на губах и языке.

Взмах ресниц — ночью лицо Акиры было жемчужным, и тени проваливались в наклоны её шеи или впадинки от слабой улыбки на щеках, а теперь оно ровное, фарфорово-гладкое, и по коже лишь пятна бледного света скользят — глаза её, затуманенные лёгкой дымкой сна ещё, ведут от ключиц Сасаки к его лицу, и взгляд этот он ощущает как щекотное прикосновение кончика кисти. Затем они встречаются глазами. Ожидаемого взволнованного ёканья сердца не чувствуется, они просто смотрят друг на друга, и в головах нет ни единой мысли — спокойная, умиротворённая пустота.

— Мне страшно, — шепчет Сасаки, а ни один мускул его лица не дрожит, оправдывая мимикой слова, словно произносимое — констатация сухого факта, который он озвучивает, зачитывая Акире ежедневный отчёт. Она моргает, едва заметно кивая. Рука с розовым следом железной дороги, оставшимся от складки постельного белья, тянется к лицу Сасаки, осторожно убирая с его лба чёлку и обводя глазами округлость черт, штрихи скул, останавливаясь на выступах сухих губ.

— Когда приручаешь страх, он кажется картаво рычащим котёнком, — интонации Акиры непоколебимо ровные, глянцевые и гладкие, как марморный шарик, который катаешь по ладоням, релаксируя. Она не лжёт, ни единым словом, ни единой мыслью и уверенностью своего голоса, просто не уточняет, что это чувство ей знакомо, но далеко не друг. Сасаки хватает только на кивок. После Акира, привставая на локте, морщась от затёкшего покалывания в теле, склоняется к нему и тычется, как просящий ласки котёнок, носом в плечо, в шею, и Сасаки вновь не может (хочет ли?) отказать: ладонь опускается на её затылок, гладит, нарушает взъерошиванием удивительную послушность её волос, рассыпая густые пряди на множество мелких. — Мы справимся, — выдох Акиры прямо на ухо, должный быть обжигающим жаром, совсем какой-то невесомый, щекотное прикосновение пёрышка, от которого вдоль позвоночника выстраиваются мурашки.

— Мы справимся, — подтверждает Сасаки; потолок перед его глазами выкрашивается прозрачно-золотистой полосой солнечного луча, и от этого возникает резь в глазах. Акира в его руках постепенно расслабляется, задремав, и, стоит сместить в её сторону взгляд, оказывается, что её загорелая кожа ещё и перламутровая, а волосы — тёплого сливочного цвета. Да и сама Акира вся тёплая: и нежная кожа в изгибе шеи, и не снятая золотая капелька-серёжка, и тлеющий запах её мягких, как подтаявшая молочная карамель, духов. Занавески на окнах, когда он поворачивает голову в их сторону, серебристые и переливающиеся, мало изменившиеся, зато шторы — отлив нежного сиреневого, пронизанного солнечным светом.

«Мы справимся», — повисает в долгожданной блаженной тишине головы голос Акиры, и Сасаки расслабленно, отпущено считает, сколько раз за эту фразу её губы сомкнулись, а кончик языка ударился о зубы. После опускает немного подбородок, касаясь губами лба девушки, которая жмётся к Сасаки доверчиво и оплетается руками-ногами вокруг него лозой. Врастает в него, сливаясь с его кожей своею посредством тягучей диффузии — в эти мгновения Сасаки думает, что называть их с Акирой «мы» ему приятно, в разы приятнее, чем слушать отдающийся эхом в ушах голос, скользящий по мозгу сороконожкой, повторяя то же самое слово вкрадчивым свистом.

Акира сводит брови и вжимается в Сасаки крепче, теснее, ближе, так, что от запаха его начинает першить в горле и хочется раскашляться, выхаркивая лёгкие. Затем думается, что предпочтительнее выкашлять из грудной клетки сердце, чтобы шлёпнулось на собственные ладони, разбрызгивая по светлости тонов ярко-алый и густой вишнёво-бордовый, застоявшийся комками, и преподнести Акире, как высший акт доверия.

Её ладонь на его груди, слушает гулкие толчки его сердца. Восхитительно.


End file.
